One-Shot de Inuyasha
by Cony'Otaku
Summary: Este es un segmentos de One-Shot, son totalmente individuales, cada 'Chapter' es distinto, ninguno tiene relación con los otros. Por lo tanto este Fic, no tiene fin. Dame tus ideas con un review, puedo hacer un one-shot con tu idea, claro de Inuyasha y dándote crédito. ¿Te parece? Disfruta de los diversos one-shot, que te encontrarás acá. Te divertirás. )
1. One-Shot: Olvidar y Amar

Okya, este segmentos serán solo de ONE-SHOT, INDIVIDUALES!. No tienen relación, son ideas distintas.. hablarán de amor, humor, drama etc. Es de Inuyasha, este es mi primer One-shot..

* * *

**Olvidar y Amar.**

One-Shot O1.

-Mamá, me voy- La miko se preparó su enorme mochila amarilla para volver a Sengoku.

-Espera, este ramen-

-Oh, gracias. Adios Souta, Abuelo- Todos fueron a despedirla al pozo.

_No tengo ganas de volver.. Kikyo nuevamente intentó matarme. Inuyasha no hizo nada.- _La miko estaba algo triste, desentendida, enojada.

Al llegar solo escuchaba una conversación.. Más bien, discusión. Se limitó a escuchar afuera.

-_Perro tonto! Dejaste a Kagome sola y Kikyo trato de matarla!_.- El Kitsune gritaba, enojado.

-_Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome debió sentirse mal.- _Miroku absorbía de su té.

-_Como no estarlo, no hiciste nada. Te quedaste pegado.- _Sango quería a Kagome como hermana, siempre protegiéndola.

-_Ya callense, no estoy para tonterías.-_ Kagome, cada vez se confundía más. Decidió seguir escuchando.

-_Entonces.. Para ti Kagome es una tontería?.- _Como siempre Sango trataba así al pobre Hanyou. Kagome e Inuyasha pensaron. ''Es/Soy una tontería''? Imposible, se limitó el orejas de perro.

-_Haz salido tras Kikyo a espaldas suyas, La haz tratado mal, insultado o peor. Sí la proteges, pero eres muy rudo con ella. Cuando Kagome, te cura tus heridas, te habla, te ayuda, te quiere.. y Tu con Kikyo.. le muestras todo el cariño que deberías mostrarle a Kagome.- _Kagome sintió sus lágrimas en sus mejillas, agradecía tener una amiga como Sango; quien intentaba hacer razonar al hanyou con sus consejos de mujer. Pero no evito llorar al recordar todo eso, lo cual era cierto.

_-Sango basta..- _El Hanyou se dió cuenta; que el ya no ama a Kikyo, intentó protegerla y ella nada. Quiere destrozar a Kagome. Fue en ese momento donde reflexiono.- _Kagome es mi presente y mi futuro, perdoname.- _No pudo evitar sentirse deprimido. ¿Tan rudo fue con Kagome? Siempre se enojaba, por que pensaba que la chica era sencible, siempre triste y enojada. Pero no sabía que el siempre causaba todo eso..

Kagome no aguantó más y decidió ir a salir al frente de la cabaña. A sentarse en el suave cesped, juntando su cabeza a sus rodillas.

Quien diría que la reina de Roma, llegaría.

-_Inuyasha, amas a Kagome?.- _Sango cuestionaba el corazón.

-_Sí._

_-Entonces, no le hagas daño.-_

__El Hanyou, decidió salir. Quería verla, abrazarla, pedirle perdón y comérsela a besos.. Pero, ella aceptaría?

Se decidió esconderse detrás de un árbol al ver la llegada de Kikyo, ella se dirigía donde Kagome. Al ver a la miko del futuro, con lágrimas.. supuso que escuchó toda la conversación. Ahora más que nunca le dolía verla así..

-_Eres una tonta Kagome, enserio crees que Inuyasha te quiere?. _La miko no respondió. -_Lo supuse, nadie te quiere. Eres horrenda- _Horrenda? ella era hermosa, una diosa.. Inuyasha no paraba de estar enojado.. Kagome era lo más hermoso. Su enojo aumentó al escuchar Kikyo decir..

_-Y lo mejor, el me pertenece, tu eres una intrusa. No perteneces acá. Que asco es tener una reencarnación tan fea-_ Inuyasha no podía estar más enojado. Tratar así a Kagome? No, ella es su Kagome, su hermosa Kagome. Nadie podía decir lo contrario..

-Basta, por favor- Inuyasha vió como Kagome rogaba no tener mas maltrato, cabizbaja y llorando.. Kikyo, se marchó. Inuyasha lo sintió, no estaba enojada, era un corazón herido. El corazón que el destruyó.

-No me gusta verte llorar Kagome- Inuyasha se sento frente a la miko, limpiándole cada una de sus lágrimas.

-Que haces acá? Escuchaste todo?- Inuyasha no pudo limitarse a sentirse más deprimido al escuchar la voz entrecortada de su amada.

-Sí, y veo que tu también nos escuchaste a mi y a Sango discutir- Kagome asintió.

-Por qué no vas detrás de ella?-

-Tonta, de verdad crees que iría?-

-Por qué me confundes? por qué eres así?- Inuyasha se sintió horrible ¿La confundía? Sí que lo hacía.

-Kagome- Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces, sabía que debía abrazarla. La abrazó, dejando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Inu..-

-Shht, escuchame-

-Eres hermosa, preciosa, maravillosa. Si crees que no te quiero.. estás equivocada. No, no, no..- Mierda le costaba hablar, suspiró y prosiguió- No pude actuar cuando Kikyo quería atacarte, me dolía ver que no podía hacer nada.. No por defender a Kikyo, solo que..-

-La amas-

-No, pequeña, no-Suspiró abrazandola más fuerte- No pude hacer nada, estaba confundido, ya herido por haberte sentido mal, no amo a Kikyo, no, nunca fue correspondido... aún así. No podía matarla. No podía. Kagome, eres mi presente y futuro- Beso su frente y limpiandole las lagrimas.

-Te puedo puedo pedir un favor?-

-Dime- Le dijo esta.

-Me dejas sanar tu corazón?-

-Qué?- Inuyasha le sonrió enternecido, le toco su mejilla.

-Ya sabes, el cual este Hanyou destruyó.-

-...- La miko bajó su mirada, Inuyasha le subió el mentón.

-Kagome, te amo-

-Inu.. también yo- Logró emitir una leve sonrisa. Eso tranquilizó al Hanyou.

-Me perdonas?-

-Inuyasha, yo siempre te perdoné, siempre. Solo que era testaruda y me costaba olvidar-

-Kagome, quiero estar siempre contigo, solo los dos, nada se interpondrá- Inuyasha sonrió aliviado, se había sacado ese cargo.. ese cargo de no decirle a Kagome sus sentimientos.

-Si- Kagome le devolvió el abrazo. Este le beso su cabeza.

-Juntos, siempre.. mi querida Kagome-

* * *

Primer one-shot :L ¿Tienes sugerencias? Anda, dime en los review! puedo hacer uno respecto a tus temas.!


	2. One-Shot: Los Hijos

Otro one-shot fuera de contexto con los demás :D

Am, ojala luego sigan subiendo los review, ya que son parte de la inspiración a seguir.. Lei unos de los que estaba alli con respecto a Kikyo =) realmente no me pareció nada malo tu opinión y estabas en lo correcto. Por más que no aguantemos a un personaje, no debemos tirarle toda la mierda a el/ella. Asi que bueno.. fue un desliz Luego podré hacer algo más cómico, romántico . o tal vez lemon(? :3 todo eso dependerá de mi rendimiento acá. Gracias333

* * *

**Los Hijos. **

One-Shot O2.

Sango ya vivía su vida como madre, con dos gemelas y un pequeño bebé. Kagome fue a ayudar a Sango a lavar la ropa, a un río cercano, mientras Miroku y el Hanyou estaban platicando en la cabaña. Shippo jugaba con los niños.

-Oye Inuyasha, haz pensado tener hijos con Kagome?- Las orejas de hanyou sonaron se alertaron a la palabra; _hijos. _

_-_Hablas de cachorros?-

-Eh, sí-. Miroku tenía que acostumbrarse a las ideas de Inuyasha.

-No lo se, dicen que las mujeres sufren mucho-. Miroku soltó una carcajada.

-Pero dicen que también las hacen felices. Vez a Sango triste?-.

-Keh, aún así.. ¿Cómo se hace un bebé?-. Miroku y Shippo, abrieron los ojos como platos.

-N-o, n-o, no sabes?-. El hanyou negó preocupado.

-El primer paso es.. la intimidación-.

-Miroku, yo tampoco se como se hace un bebé-. El rostro inocente de Shippo, invadió al monje.

-Veamos..-.

-Eres un experto en la matería-. Se burló Inuyasha, haciendo soltar una carcajada a Miroku.

-Cuando ocurre la intimidación, pues..- El monje, trató de minimizar los detalles, al ver que estaba Shippo presente-. Le dejas parte tuyo a Kagome-. Prosiguió-. Entonces ella recibe ese ''regalo'' y después de un recorrido, llega al útero.

-Útero?.- Preguntaron Inuyasha y Shippo.

-Es un clase de demonio?.- Siguió el Hanyou.

-No, es un órgano femenino interno, donde se reproduce un feto, luego un bebe.- Miroku ya estaba más que sabio.

-Entonces crece en ese pequeño estómago?.- El Hanyou estaba algo confundido-. Crecí en el estomago de mi madre?-. Rieron todos menos el.

-Sí Inuyasha todos, pero solo por 9 meses. No te preocupes, la señorita Kagome, ya sabe todo eso.-

-Oe Miroku, y como es que tu sabes todo eso?-. Miroku se sonrojó.

-Pues..-

-Miroku es experto en mujeres-. Se burló Shippo.

-Si, pero eso no lo hace tan mujeriego, como pensaba.-

-Verás Inuyasha.. Una vez ya enamorado, no te apartas de la mujer..- Inuyasha de limitó a mirar a la Miko, quien estaba a metros con Sango lavando.

-Inuyasha.

-Dime, shippo.

-Quiero un hermanito-.

-Tu también me quieres convencer? Keh.

-Piensa en la señorita Kagome Inuyasha.

-Miroku, soy un hanyou. Puede ya sabes.. dolerle..-

-El placer limitará eso.

-Placer?-. Shippo con 9 años ya estaba más que confundido, estaba aprendiendo la vida ''sexual'' y obvio, con partes narradas por hanyou y un mujeriego.

-Olvida eso shippo, aun eres muy pequeño para seguir los pasos de este mujeriego-. Inuyasha se quejó.

-Las ventajas son simples, tienes familia, eres feliz con la personas a quien amas.. y la vida continua.-

-Si.. pero.-

-Pero?

-Sabes que yo sufri mucho, no deseo que _mis hijos _también sufran-. La tristeza y orgullo inundaba al Hanyou. Tristeza por acordarse de su infancia y Orgullo por evitar las lágrimas.. que rara vez se asomaban.

-Hablaste de eso con la señorita Kagome sobre eso?-.

-Sí.

-Y aún así te acepto, ella te ama y lo sabes.-

-Si pero.-

-Pero nada, ustedes superaron mucho y podrán seguir, no estas solo.

_No estoy solo._

_Ya no estoy solo._

-Es cierto Inuyasha, nos tienes a todos nosotros.

-Keh.

Y así Inuyasha sonrió viendo a la miko de lejos, es verdad no estaba solo. Tenía a su Kagome. Por primera vez se imaginó lo feliz que sería si tuviera pequeños cachorros con ella.

* * *

Tadá! XDDD aw, cachorritos, desde ahora les dejare la inspiracion de este Fic.

-Inspiracion; Me inspiré en esto, por que veía H&H y estaban dando ''No sabia que estaba embarazada'' Pues hoy había maratón de maternidad :B asi que después dieron ''Embarazada y entaconada'' Luego ''Un bebe por minuto'' y así.. Los bebes fueron la luz de ese fic(? XD

y además de Inuyasha XD

Bien adios3


	3. One-Shot: Koga, date por muerto

Kyaaa hola!:D este one-shot va para una de las lindas que me dejo un review, con una sugerencia de triangulo amoroso entre Koga, Kagome e Inuyasha.

Pues.. había otra sugerencia sobre inuyasha y kagome divorciados, donde el tema es que Inuyasha debería sufrir un poco era asi? Bueno.. lo que creo que estas diciendo, es que tal vez kikyo intervino en esto(?) haciendo que Inuyasha fuera torpe y haciendo sufrir a Kagome, produciendo divorcio que luego se reconcilien.. quizas.. Lo digo por que amo finales felices e.e Pero volviendo al tema.. GRACIAS! y sigan dando sugerencias ! para que esto sea grupal3

Las quiero, disfruten!3

* * *

One-Shot O3 - Koga, date por muerto.

-Inuyasha, crees que haya una aldea cerca?.- El grupo se dirigía en busca de los famosos fragmentos y obvio a Naraku.

-No lo se shippo. Oye Kagome no percibes fragmentos?.-

-En este instante... No.-

-Lo más seguro es que si anochece el monje va a cortejar alguna mujer para podernos hospedar..- El Monje rió y Sango frunció en ceño.

-O finja que hay espíritus malignos.- Shippo y todos rieron.

-Que hay de malos con las mentiras blancas eh?.- Sango, le tiro una oreja frunciendo el ceño nuevamente...- Ni se le ocurra excelencia.. sabe que ya ni lo soportamos como mujeriego.-

-Mas bien, tu no lo soportas.- Inuyasha decía orgulloso, de hacer enojar de tal manera a Sango.

-Esperen...-

-Ocurre algo señorita Kagome?.- dice el monje.- Que hay fragmentos?.- Entusiasmado dijo el Hanyou.

-Sí, y son dos..-

-Keh, veremos quien es la bestia...- Todos aproximaron sus armas.- Esperen.. es... ese lobo.

-Ah, Koga!.- Kagome se sintió aliviada..-

-Ahí vienen los celos.- Shippo cantó en tono burlón.

-Callate Shippo.

-¡Kagooooome!.- Koga venía con sus acompañantes..-

-Hola Koga.- Kagome le sonreía, a ella le caía bien, era atento y orgulloso.. Además le gustaba sentirse especial en momentos cuando Inuyasha se encelaba..

-Ah!, Maldito lobo, que haces acá?.- Los dos se miraron asesinamente.

-Pues.. iba en busca de Naraku. Percibí ese apestoso olor a perro y supuse que estabas con la hermosa de Kagome..- Koga le tomó de las manos a Kagome.- ¿Cómo estás preciosa?.- Koga le pregunto con ese tipico tono sensual con el que suele hablarle a Kagome..

-Bien gracias, y tú Koga?.-

-Excelente.. a no ser de que este bastardo sigue aquí.- Koga se dirigió donde el Hanyou.

-El único bastardo eres tú! Lobo sarnoso maldito!

-Creo que Inuyasha está celoso.- Cantó Sango en susurró.

-Demasiado.- Susurró Shippo.

-Es un tonto.- Susurro finalmente el Monje, los tres estaban algo más atrás mirando la escena.

-¡AH, ya cállense malditos!.-

-Preciosa, por que no vamos a un lugar más intimo?.-

-I-I-Intimo?.- Kagome estaba nerviosa, primero por lo que Koga le dijo.. y por lo que pasaría si Inuyasha llegaba a escuchar..

-Kagome no irá a ninguna parte contigo!.-

-Eso ya lo veremos..- Koga, tomó de la cintura a la Miko. Ésta no sabia que hacer.. No quería besarlo obvio.. Pero.. Bueno ustedes me entienden..

-Ko-Koga, que haces?.- La miko movía lateralmente la cabeza.- Besarte muñeca...-

-¡Koga, Date por muerto!.- Inuyasha actuó torpemente golpeando de perfil al lobo, tomando de muñecas a la miko.

-¡En que piensas Kagome!.- El hanyou enojado, le miro a la miko.

-No me grites a mi, intente escaparme!

-Lo hubieras golpeado.- Inuyasha miro de reojo al lobo que seguía algo adolorido, pretendiendo que no interrumpiera las ''explicaciones'' con Kagome.

-Yo no lo odio como tu a el Inuyasha...-

-Tan tonta.- Inuyasha la soltó bruscamente..-

-Ja, casi estoy apunto de tener a Kagome para mí. Lástima que este contigo, perro. Pero bueno mejor seguir a buscar a Naraku. Luego llevarme a Kagome.- Koga nunca dejaría de ser orgulloso.

-Eso nunca! Lobo.-

-Si.. ya lo veremos.- El lobo se fue riendo sarcasticamente.

-Y bien excelencia? Tiene una conclusión?.- Inuyasha y Kagome confundidos.. ''_conclusion''? _

_-_Si sanguito; Inuyasha vuelve a tener celos del Joven Koga, éste vino a cortejar a la señorita Kagome, haciendo explotar a Inuyasha de manera que el lobo quería besar a Kagome..- Inuyasha estaba gruñendo. ¿Acaso siempre hacían como un resumen de lo sucedido?.- Inuyasha y koga volvieron a pelear por la señorita Kagome... e Inuyasha salió ganando otra vez.

-Feh!, eso suena mejor. Siempre gano.- Colocó sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

-Pero eso no te quita la idiotez.- Shippo se burló y todos prosiguieron.

-Si, tiene razón.- Kagome siguió a los chicos. Inuyasha se quedó atrás.

-Claro, es un engreído.- Sango acompañó a los chicos con esos insultos.

-Ja! yo soy el idiota? a mi no se me ocurre dejarme llevar por torpes!.-Inuyasha se burló en cara de la miko.

-¿Por qué te molestas tanto Inuyasha? Sabes que jamás me iría con el...- Eso hizo reaccionar al hanyou, era cierto, ella jamás se iría con el...-

-Por que no puedo permitir, que el sea el primero en besarte.- ¡Suerte! Kagome y solo Inuyasha se quedaron atrás.. los demás siguieron..

-¡¿Qué!?.- No entendía nada... Kagome, no era tonta.. ¿Era una broma?.-

-Si tonta, el único que puede besarte soy yo.- Inuyasha al fin! salió corriendo de allí dejando confundida a Kagome. ¿Era parte de una declaración? pero claro.. este era tan orgulloso que salió ... ¿Huyendo? Kagome, rió al saber que el más valiente guerrero. Ahora era un insensato cobarde de sentimientos...

Kagome pasó todo el día sin preguntarle aquello a Inuyasha.. ya se había dado cuenta. Todos en realidad. Así como cuando Kagome se da cuenta que Sango y Miroku tienen atracción estos se dieron cuenta de Kagome e Inuyasha. También Shippo quien se dio cuenta que a pesar de que Inuyasha sea; engreído, mal humorado, idiota, torpe, orgulloso, le roba la comida a Shippo, cree que puede hacer todo solo... en fin todo eso.. sabía que tenía un lado tierno. ¡Claro! eso lo sacó de Kagome.. gracias a ella. Ahora Inuyasha no tiene miedo de confesarle sus sentimientos a la miko.

* * *

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACIAS por ver e.e Siempre veo TV cuando leo esto :L y justo en ETC TV, daban un resumen de Inuyasha. Asi que me concentré más en escribir esto.

Bien ! aquí quedamos, las quiero!3


End file.
